


Monstrum

by Daelis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Was war aus ihm geworden?Was hatte sie mit ihm gemacht?Was hatte sie ihm angetan?Achtung: Da die FF begonnen wurde, ehe die Heldin Moira auf der BlizzCon 2017 vorgestellt wurde, hat in dieser Version - der zuvor gängigen Fanmeinung folgend - Mercy Reaper geschaffen. Da ein guter Teil der Geschichte schon fertig ist (und sie ganz geplant) und ihre Dynamik bräche, würde ich dies ändern, habe ich mich entschieden, es so zu lassen. :)





	1. The day I died

♫ I can't believe this now  
This isn't what I planned  
I lived and died and now  
I just can't understand  
With all the love I feel  
I could never leave her  
No matter what the cost  
My souls the price to see her ♫

  
   
Glühend heiß zog sich der Schmerz durch seine Venen. Die Luft brannte in seinen Lungen. Sein Sichtfeld war verschwommen, jede Faser seines Körpers schien nur aus Schmerz zu bestehen. Er wollte schreien, sich befreien von den unsichtbaren Fesseln, die ihn banden. Er lebte! Ein Teil von ihm war sich sicher, dass er tot sein müsste, doch der Schmerz verhieß ihm, dass er offenbar überlebt hatte. Mehr als vage Bilder der Explosion waren ihm nicht geblieben. Er erinnerte sich an das Geräusch von einbrechenden Wänden, von Putz, der zu Boden rieselte, nachdem sich die Stille einem Totentuch gleich über alles gelegt hatte. Aber wo war er jetzt? Sicher nicht mehr in den Trümmern. Oder doch? Sein Zeitgefühl war gänzlich zerstört. Womöglich waren nur Sekunden seit der Explosion vergangen.   
Er konnte nicht sehen, nicht riechen, sondern nur hoffen, dass seine Ohren, an die jedes Geräusch wie durch ein einen Schleier drang, ihn nicht betrogen. Manchmal glaubte er, eine leise Stimme zu hören, die Worte sagte, deren Sinn er nicht erfassen konnte, doch der Klang allein war ihm ein willkommener Balsam. Gabriel konnte nicht sagen, wie lange es dauerte, bis die Pein langsam nachließ, aber er hatte das Gefühl, es musste eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein. Er nahm an, dass zumindest ein paar Tage vergingen, in denen seine Sicht sich langsam klärte und er schließlich auch die Stimme erkannte.   
   
Angela.  
   
Er wollte sie fragen, weshalb sie ihm half - immerhin gehörte sie ja zu Overwatch - und ob sie unverletzt geblieben war. Zwar gäbe er es natürlich nicht einfach zu, aber er hatte nicht verpasst, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht rechtzeitig im Züricher Hauptquartier wäre, um in den Kampf verwickelt zu werden. Selbst als er sich entschieden hatte, Overwatch den Rücken zu kehren, hatte er ihr nicht abschwören können.  
Nur ein Röcheln kam aus seiner Kehle und da war Angela auch schon bei ihm, flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. Er brauche keine Angst haben, sie sei ja da und er würde wieder gesund. Süße Worte, die seine Qualen besser linderten als die Schmerzmedikation, die durch einen durchsichtigen Schlauch in seine Blutbahn tropfte. Allerdings glaubte er sie nicht. Er war kein Idiot. Angelas verheultes Gesicht, die Tatsache, dass sie nicht von seiner Seite wich und die Art, wie sie ihn ansah, verrieten ihm, dass es alles andere als rosig um ihn stand. Doch selbst wenn er hier starb, während ihre weiche Hand über seine Wange strich, wäre das in Ordnung. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und mit ihr an seiner Seite zu sterben, war allemal besser, als allein unter Schutt begraben.   
Umso erstaunter musste Gabriel feststellen, dass es ihm in den folgenden Tagen tatsächlich immer besser ging. Wann immer er jedoch versuchte, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, wich ihm die Ärztin aus und verhieß ihm, still zu sein und sich auf seine Genesung zu konzentrieren. Die Schmerzen ließen nach. Er hatte überlebt - und doch erfüllte ihn der Gedanke auch mit Bitterkeit, denn jemand anderes war bei der Explosion gestorben. Der Mann, den er einst seinen besten Freund genannt und schließlich beneidet hatte. Jack Morrison. Er hatte ihn getötet. Um das zu wissen, brauchte er keine Nachrichten hören oder Zeitung lesen. In gewisser Weise war alles so gekommen, wie er es gewollt hatte - sah man davon ab, dass er dabei beinahe umgekommen wäre.  
   
Piepsend erwachte neben ihm ein Gerät zum Leben. Schrill und durchdringend vertrieb es jeden Gedanken an Schlaf und Ruhe. Madre mia! Wenn das kein Beweis dafür war, dass er lebte. Wie gerne hätte Gabriel einfach gelacht. Zu dem nervtötenden Piepsen gesellte sich das Klappern von Absätzen. "Gabriel", erklang es sanft neben ihm. Offenbar hatte das Piepsen die blonde Ärztin auf den Plan gerufen. Das Licht der Neonröhren in ihrem Rücken ließ es aussehen, als leuchte sie selbst. Er versuchte zu grinsen und so wie Angela schmunzelte, war es ihm gelungen. "Bleib ganz ruhig." Schnell war ihr Lächeln wieder einem ernsten Ausdruck gewichen, den er zu gut kannte. Das war das Gesicht, das sie zog, wenn sie einem Patienten richtig miese Nachrichten brachte. Mierde... vielleicht hatte er sich zu früh gefreut. Musste sie etwa irgendetwas amputieren? Oder würde er doch noch verrecken? Er wartete, doch sie sagte nichts, sondern überflog nur die Anzeigen der Maschinen, an denen er hing.  
Gabriel begann, die Tage zu zählen. Es waren nicht viele. Zumindest nicht, wenn er bedachte, wie schnell er sich besser fühlte. Nur neun Tage später wäre er am liebsten aufgestanden und hätte die Verbände von seinen Armen und Beinen gewickelt. Er fühlte sich wie eine Mumie, so sehr war er eingewickelt. Zwar fühlte er sich alles andere als gut, aber doch nicht so schlecht, als dass er freiwillig länger als unbedingt nötig auf diesem Krankenbett liegen würde. Er hatte Krankenhäuser immer gehasst und alles, was dazu gehörte nicht weniger. Der scharfe Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln, der auch hier in der Luft hing, das Piepsen der Geräte, die trostlosen weißen Wände und diese Stille.  
   
"Angelita, wie lange soll ich noch so herumliegen? Ich krieg' hier noch dieses Blutstaudings." Das lange Schweigen hatte Spuren hinterlassen. So rau hatte seine Stimme doch vorher nicht geklungen, oder? Instinktiv räusperte sich Gabriel. "Thrombose, Gabriel. Es heißt Thrombose und du erhälst dagegen eine Medikation", belehrte ihn die Schweizerin mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, schmunzelte jedoch unter ihrer strengen Fassade merklich.   
Einen Moment lang hing Stille zwischen ihnen, dann seufzte Dr. Ziegler. "Hör zu, Gabriel... Es war nicht leicht, dich zu retten und die Folgen...", begann sie zögerlich. Ihr Patient unterbrach sie. "Mierde! Ein paar Narben mehr oder weniger. Ich habe im Krieg Schlimmes gesehen. Glaube nicht, dass mich so etwas erschrecken könnte. Also bringen wir es hinter uns, Angela." Die Art wie sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog, gab offen preis, dass sie da anderer Meinung war. Ehe die Ärztin jedoch offen protestieren konnte, hatte Gabriel schon die ersten Bandagen an den Fingern gelöst, um sich davon zu befreien.   
   
"Angela..." Seine Stimme klang erstickt. Sein Blick haftete an seiner Haut, von der er rasch mehr und mehr freilegte. Keine Narbe war hinzugekommen, keine offene Wunde zu sehen und doch wusste er einfach, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte doch Schmerzen gefühlt. Doch die waren zu rasch vergangen. Er war in eine Explosion geraten, unter den Trümmern eines eingestürzten Gebäudes gefangen gewesen. Er hätte tot sein müssen, doch er schien ja nicht einmal mehr verletzt. Wie war das möglich? Er wusste, die blonde Ärztin hatte außerordentliche Fähigkeiten, aber das hier dürfte sogar ihr Können übersteigen.  
"Gabriel..." Ihn überkam Schwindel. Jetzt, wo er **es** \- sich - sah, spürte er es überdeutlich. Angelas Stimme klang dumpf, wie hinter einer geschlossenen Tür. Sie versuchte ihm zu erklären, dass eine Mutation eingetreten war. Unvorhergesehen, ungewollt. Als Folge ihrer experimentellen Nano-Bots, mit denen sie ihn hatte retten wollen. "Dein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen", drang ihr Schluchzen leise an sein Ohr. Sie sprach und sprach, erklärte und entschuldigte sich immer und immer wieder. Langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis tiefer. Er starb im gleichen Moment, in dem er heilte. Er war eine Monstrosität. Sie hatte ein Monster aus ihm gemacht. Sie hatte ihm das angetan.  
Es fühle sich so surreal an, wie ein Alptraum, aus dem er nicht erwachen konnte. Gabriel zerrte an seinen Bandagen, schob die Schweizerin grob von sich, als sie versuchte ihn davon abzubringen und konnte erst wieder frei atmen, als er jeden Verband gelöst hatte. Sein Atem ging schwer und die Worte der Ärztin neben sich hörte er längst nicht mehr. Wie hatte sie ihm das antun können? Gabriel erschauderte. Ein Teil seines Armes schien sich buchstäblich in schwarzem Rauch aufzulösen. Der Anblick allein genügte, dass ihm übel wurde.   
   
Monstruo.  
   
"Angela, was hast du aus mir gemacht?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, doch jede Silbe jagte einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken der Ärztin. Sie öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie antworten, doch Gabriel hörte kein einziges ihrer Worte. Weder ihre Versuche, die Ruhe zu bewahren noch die Tränen, die über ihre geröteten Wangen rannen, änderten irgendetwas daran, dass sie ein Monster aus ihm gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihn verdammt. Er war gestorben und sie hatte ihn zurück in diese Abscheulichkeit von Körper geholt. Wie hoch war der Preis, den er für dieses Leben zahlen würde müssen? Oder hatte er ihn längst bezahlt und wusste es nur noch nicht?  
"Was hast du getan?!" Dieses Mal schrie er ihr die Worte hasserfüllt entgegen. Angela wich zurück, nur zwei Schritte, dann stieß sie gegen den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand. Zu langsam. Gabriel hatte den schattenhaft vernebelnden Arm nach ihr ausgestreckt, hatte die Schweizerin mit einem schnellen Schritt erreicht und an der Schulter gegriffen. Sie zuckte unter dem festen Griff zusammen. "Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen..." Im gleichen Moment, in dem er es sagte, verstand er selbst erst, dass er ihr drohte. Ihr, von allen Menschen. Ihr, der Frau, die er liebte - Selbst jetzt noch, wo sie _das_ aus ihm gemacht hatte.  
Sie war kreidebleich und die Panik stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich, doch wie sehr sich seine Finger in die Schlter der Ärztin bohrten, beachtete Gabriel nicht. Jeden anderen Menschen an ihrer Stelle hätte er jetzt vermutlich mit bloßen Händen getötet. Nein. Er musste hier weg. "Gab-", begann Angela leise, doch er unterbrach sie, indem er sie grob gegen die Wand stieß. Weg hier. Nur weg. Sein Körper agierte wie von selbst, wie in einer Trance. Als er schließlich vor dem Gebäude stand und zusah, wie sein Arm sich aus dem dunklen Rauch materialisierte, konnte Gabriel selbst nicht sagen, was genau geschehen war. Er kannte das Gebäude nicht. Die Umgebung auch nicht. Egal. Einfach nur weg.


	2. Foolish

♫ Oh how I love you  
The pain won't go away  
Oh when I need you  
You're always so far away  
I cry for you  
Leaving myself to blame  
I died for you  
I gave up everything ♫

Er war ein Narr. Ein absoluter, hoffnungsloser Narr. Hier zu sein, brachte ihm nichts außer dieser Erkenntnis und dennoch kam er wieder und wieder her, um nur einen einzigen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Man sollte meinen, inzwischen hätte er begriffen, wie sinnlos dieses Tun war, ja sogar gefährlich. Sein Verstand wusste das und jedem anderen hätte Gabriel einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass er sich benahm wie ein liebeskranker Volltrottel. Nur, dass er dieser liebeskranke Volltrottel war und niemand anderes. Nicht einmal vor sich selbst konnte Gabriel diese Dummheit rechtfertigen. Kein Wunder also, dass er seinen Mitstreitern bei Talon nichts von seinen Ausflügen erzählte, denn die hätten ihm genau die gleichen Vorwürfe gemacht, die er sich selbst innerlich auch machte.  
Seit damals hatte er immer gewusst, wo sich die schweizer Ärztin aufhielt, hatte gewusst, welche Krisengebiete sie aufsuchte, in welchem Krankenhaus oder Feldlazarett sie wirkte und wann sie weiterzog. Nie hatte er Dr. Ziegler aus den Augen verloren. Sie hatte es ihm nicht einmal schwer gemacht. Wo immer sie hinging, erlangte sie Berühmtheit. Die Menschen liebten Angela einfach, liebten ihre Entschlossenheit, ihren Mut und ihre Sanftheit. Wann immer sich die Möglichkeit geboten hatte, hatte er sich davongemacht, um Angela zu sehen. 

Einen Abend noch ermorderte er einen berühmten Pro-Omnic-Blogger, wenige Stunden später schlich er keine 100 Kilometer südlich in ein heruntergekommenes Krankenhaus, dessen Putz von den Wänden bröckelte. Die wenigen Nachtschwestern hatten Augenringe, liefen längst nach dem Schema Autopilot und waren blind für den schwarzen Rauch, der durch die Gänge wirbelte. Noch weniger Schlaf und Ruhe als die Pflegekräfte gönnte sich jedoch die blonde Ärztin, die er oft noch mitten in der Nacht über einen Patienten gebeugt antraf, dem sie mit ruhiger Stimme erklärte, wie sie ihn weiter behandeln würde. Oft genug hatte er sie auf irgendeinem Feldbett in irgendeinem Krisengebiet liegen sehen, nachdem die Erschöpfung sie übermannt und in tiefen Schlaf gezogen hatte.  
Er musste sehen, dass sie lebte, dass sie unverletzt war und nicht in einem Kugelhagel gestorben. Mehr als einmal hatte er befürchtet, dass das weiße Zelt mit dem roten Kreuz ihm Angela auf dem Krankenbett liegend statt daneben stehend offenbaren würde. Statt eines blutbeschmierten Kittels, fürchtete ein Teil von ihm stets, er könnte die gebrochenen Flügel ihres Valkyrie-Suits erblicken und dann ihren leblosen Körper. Eine Kugel, die für sie gedacht war oder auch nicht. Einfach erschossen wie so viele. Ein Opfer von tausenden. Eines für all jene, die sie gerettet hatte. Diese Vorstellung bereitete ihm tatsächlich Alpträume. So sollte Angela nicht enden. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Was er ihr auch vorwarf, sie hatte Vielen Hoffnung gegeben. Der Beiname "Mercy" kam nicht von irgendwoher.   
Nachdem er wiederauferstanden war als das Monster, das er nun für immer sein würde, war er zornig gewesen. So zornig, dass sich Gabriel mehr als einmal vorgestellt hatte, wie es wäre, die Hände um den dünnen, blassen Hals der Schweizerin zu legen und zuzudrücken bis sie aufhörte, zu atmen. Wie es sein mochte, zu sehen, wie das Leben aus ihren Augen wich? Doch schnell war ihm klar gewesen, dass auf ein rachgeborenes Hochgefühl schnell die Pein folgen würde, die Frau getötet zu haben, die ihm so lange so viel bedeutet hatte - und es noch immer tat. Rache war nicht immer süß. Jacks Tod hatte ihn das auf schmerzhafte Weise gelehrt und bei Angela wäre es nicht anders.

Leise knirschte das Leder seines Handschuhs, als er die Hand zur Faust ballte. Nur wenige Meter vor ihm drang aus einem kleinen Raum, der mehr ein improvisiertes als tatsächliches Büro war, fahles Licht, das fraglos von einer Funzel von Lampe stammte, die diesen Namen kaum verdiente. Das heruntergekommene Gebäude war wohl mal eine Nervenheilanstalt gewesen, wenngleich Gabriel bezweifelte, dass hier jemand Heilung erfahren hatte dürfen ehe Dr. Ziegler ihre Arbeit aufgenommen hatte. Jetzt lagen und saßen überall erschöpfte Hilfskräfte und verletzte Soldaten gleichermaßen. Viele Türen fehlten, die Wände waren kahl und der Boden war staubig und schmutzig. Kahle Neonröhren tauchten die Flure in bleiches, kaltes Licht.   
Sie musste nicht hier sein. Ebensogut könnte Angela an einem angesehenen Krankenhaus irgendwo auf der Welt arbeiten, umgeben von Luxus und dankbaren Menschen - und vor allem: sicher. Doch sie zog es natürlich vor, die gefährlichsten Kriegsgebiete aufzusuchen, um dort den Verletzten zu helfen. Das war so typisch für sie, dass Gabriel darüber längst nur noch seufzen konnte.  
Der Schauplatz der Kämpfe lag förmlich um die Ecke. So nahe, dass blutige Stiefelabdrücke auf dem Boden davon zeugten und er sogar jetzt leise einen Schuss hören konnte, der die Stille der Nacht durchbrach. Nicht so nahe, dass er fürchtete, irgendjemand hier im Krankenhaus könnte in die Kämpfe geraten, doch so nahe, dass ihm sehr wohl klar war, dass die Ärztin, um deretwillen er hergekommen war, womöglich morgen schon selbst auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen würde, den Caduceus-Stab fest umklammert und bereit, ihr eigenes Leben zu riskieren, um den Opfern der Kämpfe zur Seite zu eilen.

Flink wirbelte Gabriel in einer Wolke schwarzen Rauchs in den Schatten eines klapprigen Regales, das mit Verbandsmaterial und diversen Döschen und Fläschchen in wildem Durcheinander bestückt war. Nicht weniger unordentlich sah die Ärztin selbst aus. Ihr blonder Schopf war zerzaust, ihr Zopf hatte sich schon halb gelöst und ihr weißer Kittel war fleckig und zerknittert. Es musste ein wirklich langer Tag gewesen sein, denn sie schlief, den Kopf auf einer aufgeschlagenen Akte, tief und fest. Mehr als einmal hatte er sie früher bei Overwatch auch so angetroffen - schlafend auf irgendwelchen Unterlagen spät in der Nacht, weil sie die Arbeit nicht hatte bis zum nächsten Tag ruhen lassen wollen. Sie gönnte sich selbst als letztes Ruhe.  
Gabriels Blick wanderte kurz durch den Raum, dann zu der Tür, die dieser Raum tatsächlich noch besaß, und schließlich zurück zu Angela, ehe der Assassine die Tür mit einem leichten Stoß ins Schloss einrastete. Die Ärztin regte sich nicht. Leise trat er näher, bis er direkt neben der blonden Frau stand. Den Blick auf ihre Unterlagen sparte er sich. Selbst wenn es Dokumente waren, deren Inhalt er verstand, ging es ihn wohl nichts an und höchstwahrscheinlich war es sowieso nur eine Patientenakte. Nichts von Interesse. Er war um ihretwillen hier, nicht um Informationen für Talon zu stehlen. Selbst wenn er jetzt die Möglichkeit dazu hätte, Gabriel ließe sie vorüberziehen. Das hier, das hatte nichts mit Talon zu tun. Andernfalls müsste er die Ärztin auch töten und das brächte er nicht über sich.

Unbewusst hatte er die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, sodass nur noch Millimeter die klauenartigen Spitzen seiner Handschuhe ihn von den zerzausten blonden Strähnen der Ärztin trennten. Nur die Hand ausstrecken, dann könnte er sie berühren. So nah war er ihr selten gewesen. VIelleicht eine handvoll Male, wenn überhaupt. Die Gelegenheit hatte sich einfach nicht geboten und manches Mal war es auch einfach zu riskant gewesen, sich ihr auf mehr als 50 Meter zu nähern. Jetzt aber trennte ihn nichts von der Schweizerin, die nicht einmal ahnte, dass er hier war. Stumm seufzte der Assassine Talons und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. So war es schon seit Jahren. Selbst wenn Angela zum Greifen nah war, hätte sie doch nicht ferner sein können. Nicht für ihn, den sie sonst nur auf dem Schlachtfeld traf, als Feind, der diejenigen bedrohte, die sie zu schützen suchte.

"Qué ha sido de nosotros?" Gabriels Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und galten mehr ihm selbst als ihr, die kein Spanisch sprach und obendrein schlief. Wenn sie jetzt erwachte, was würde er ihr sagen? Würde er überhaupt etwas sagen oder einfach fliehen in der vagen Hoffnung, sie könnte den schwarzen Rauch nicht bemerken, der ihre Seite verließ? Würde sie glauben, er wäre hier gewesen, um sie zu ermorden? Bestimmt. Es wäre der naheliegendste Schluss. Er hatte viele einstige Overwatch-Agenten getötet. Mehr als er aufzählen konnte. Sie musste ja glauben, selbst auch zu seinen Zielen zu zählen.   
Oder wusste sie es besser? Hatte sie bemerkt, dass er zögerte, wann immer sie das Schlachtfeld betrat? Hatte sie geschlussfolgert, dass er sie längst hätte finden und töten können, hätte er es gewollt, so auffällig wie sie ihre Aufenthaltsorte preisgab? Gabriel wollte es gar nicht wissen, denn müsste er erfahren, dass Angela ihn durchschaut hatte, wüsste er selbst nicht, ob er bereit wäre, sich ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu stellen. Würde sie ihn bei seinem alten Namen nennen? Wäre er noch einmal Gabriel statt Reaper? Mehr als einmal hatte er sich dies gewünscht. Nur einmal noch seinen Namen von ihren Lippen zu hören. Doch dann obsiegte die Furcht, sie könnte ihn mit Abscheu oder Hass aussprechen, nicht mit dem sanften, tadelnden Tonfall wie einst, nicht mit der gleichen Wärme, die so typischs für die kluge Frau war, der er so verfallen war.  
Er hatte sich nicht das kleinste Stück gerührt, hatte nur da gestanden und sie angesehen, blind für die Wirklichkeit und versunken in seinen Erinnerungen, als ihre Stimme leise die Stille durchbrach.

"Gabriel?"  
Der Klang seines Namens holte ihn in Sekundenschnelle aus seinen Gedanken ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Zeit zu gehen. Sofort. Solange sie noch glauben konnte, er wäre nur ein Traum gewesen und nicht wahrhaft hier. Sie sollte und durfte nicht wissen, dass unter Reapers Maske noch immer der Mann ruhte, den sie hatte retten wollen und dessen Herz ihr nicht weniger gehörte als an den vergangenen Tagen, an denen sie ihn noch mit einem herzlichen Lächeln begrüßt hatte.


	3. They will never know

Ruhelos drehte sich Gabriel auf dem schmalen Bett herum, das neben einem Beistelltisch und dem abgewetzten Sessel neben der Tür das einzige Möbelstück des Motelzimmers war, in dem der Assassine sich niedergelassen hatte. Seine Lider fühlten sich schwer an. Er war müde. Das Kommunikationsgerät lag still neben ihm. Niemand hatte ihn vermisst, sich gefragt, was er trieb. Talon vertraute ihm, soweit es möglich war. Reaper hatte sie nie enttäuscht oder den geringsten Anlass dazu gegeben, zu glauben, er würde ihnen in den Rücken fallen. Und das würde er auch nicht. Sein Ziel stand fest und er würde davon nicht mehr abrücken. Overwatch musste untergehen, die Agenten mussten sterben. Menschen, die er einst Freunde genannt hatten und deren Blicke doch kalt, abweisend und voller Misstrauen gewesen waren, als er Blackwatch übernommen hatte. Menschen, die sich abgewandt hatten, als Blackwatch offen angeprangert wurde.   
Er fühlte keine Reue ob derer, deren Blut an seinen Händen klebte. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und Gabriel war niemals ein Mann gewesen, der zurückblickte. Zumindest redete er sich das ein, wenngleich der Umstand, dass er Angela immer wieder suchte, immer wieder ihre Nähe suchte, wohl dagegen sprach. Er war in der Vergangenheit gefangen, verheddert im Netz alter Gefühle. Darum tötete er Overwatch-Agenten. Nicht wegen dem, was die inzwischen verbotene Organisation heute war, sondern wegen dem, was sie einst gewesen war. Gabriel wusste, er belog sich selbst, wenn er etwas anderes behauptete. Manchmal schien es ihm, dass er vergessen hatte, etwas anderes zu sehen, als die Vergangenheit. Dann allerdings musste Gabriel zugeben, dass ihm sonst nichts geblieben war. Nichts, außer der Erinnerungen, der Empfindungen jener Tage, in denen er gelebt hatte.

Es dauerte lange, bis er endlich einschlief. Am Horizont hatte er bereits den Silberstreif gesehen, der den nächsten Tag ankündigte. Nichts hätte irgendjemanden ahnen lassen, dass in dem kleinen Zimmer auf dem unscheinbaren Bett, zugedeckt mit einer fadenscheinigen Decke, der Mann schlief, den so Viele fürchteten und von nichts anderem träumte als den schönsten Tagen seines Lebens.  
Früher war es ihm nicht klar gewesen, doch heute erschienen Gabriel diese Tage wie in klares, helles Licht getaucht. Ihm war klar, dass sein Verstand diese Momente beschönigte, dass es auch viel Schlimmes gegeben hatte, doch es hatte für ihn immer einen guten Grund gegeben, zurückzukehren. Nach jeder Mission hatte er sich - scheinbar widerwillig - in der Medic Bay gemeldet, hatte zugelassen, dass ihn Dr. Ziegler untersuchte und den Grimmigen gemimt, während er im Grunde immer froh gewesen war, wenn sie sich Zeit für ihn nahm. Selbst, wenn es nur um so kleine Dinge, wie einen kurzes Check-Up ging. Wann immer er verletzt worden war, hatte die Schweizerin an seinem Bett gestanden, gleich ob sie eigentlich frei hätte. Sie war immer da gewesen und ehe er es sich hatte versehen können, war sie mehr für ihn gewesen als nur die neue Ärztin bei Overwatch, als nur eine Kollegin.  
Er hatte ihr das nie gesagt. Nicht mit einem einzigen Wort in all der Zeit. Anderen war es aufgefallen. Ana hatte ihn sogar direkt darauf angesprochen, doch niemand hatte gewagt, die blonde Ärztin einzuweihen, ehe er selbst bereit war, es zu tun. Und so hatte er sie aus der Ferne bewundert, während sie doch zugleich zum Greifen nah gewesen war.

Wie hätte sie seine Gefühle auch erwidern können? Nicht nur, dass sie nicht annähernd die gleichen, strengen ethischen Regeln über ihr Leben warfen, allein seine Arbeit würde ihr missfallen, wenn sie auch nur die Hälfte von dem erführe, was bei Blackwatch vonstatten ging. Selbst Jack wusste bei weitem nicht alles. Gabriel ließ seinen alten Freund bewusst im Unklaren, wusste er doch, dass Morrison nicht guthieße, welche Methoden Gabriel anwandte, ganz egal ob sie nötig waren. Gabriel hatte das immer anders gesehen. Er tat, was nötig war. Dazu gehörten auch Dinge, auf die er nicht stolz war und die er niemandem wünschte, doch für ihn waren die Prioritäten immer klar gewesen und er hatte nie gezögert, nötige Opfer zu bringen. Womöglich war es eben diese Einstellung, die dazu geführt hatte, dass Jack - nicht er - Strike Commander von Overwatch geworden war, während er zu Blackwatch abgeschoben wurde. Am Ende passte dieser Platz wohl aber besser zu ihm.  
Allerdings war Gabriel nicht blind dafür gewesen, was sich vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte. Angela war eine begehrenswerte Frau und nicht nur ihm war das aufgefallen. Besonders Jack, sein bester Freund, den er dafür ein klein wenig hasste, verbrachte viel Zeit mit der Ärztin. Kein Wunder, dass es bald Gerüchte gab. In den Augen Vieler waren Dr. Ziegler und Strike Commander Morrison das perfekte Paar. Sie beide hatten hohe Ideale, waren fleißig, freundlich, beliebt und Vorbilder, wie sie im Buche standen. Gabriel hasste die Gerüchte. Nicht, weil er sie für wahr erachtete - das hätte ihm Jack gesagt, darauf vertraute der Latino - sondern weil es ihm vor Augen führte, was er längst wusste. Angela und er, das würde nicht passieren. Nur in seinen Träumen, aber niemals in der Wirklichkeit.

Er hatte viel geflucht, hatte das Schicksal verflucht, hatte mit sich gerungen und allen um sich herum. Er hatte getötet, gefoltert und war dunkle Wege gegangen. Aber alles in allem, waren es gute Tage gewesen. Jeder Tag, an dessen Ende er Angela Ziegler in der Medic Bay hatte antreffen können, war ein guter gewesen. Noch besser waren die kleinen Treffen gewesen, die sie als Gruppe von Freunden teilten. All diese Leute, die heute nicht mehr für ihn waren als Namen auf einer Liste, die er nach und nach durchstrich. Gemeinsam hatten sie gelacht, Witze gemacht, gefeiert. Damals war es ihm vorgekommen, als würden diese Tage niemals enden, obwohl sein Verstand längst begriffen hatte, dass sie es zwangsläufig mussten. Sie alle könnten sterben - vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen, aber sie würden sterben. Die meisten von ihnen lange vor ihrer Zeit. Das brachte der Job mit sich. Menschen starben.  
Gabriel träumte sich oft in jene Tage zurück, gleichermaßen voller Sehnsucht wie Zorn. Wie hatten sie alle zulassen können, dass es soweit kam, wie es gekommen war? Wie hatten sie ihm nach allem so den Rücken kehren können? Wie hatten sie ihn verraten können? Wie hatte er überhaupt zulassen können, dass es soweit kam?   
Trotz all der Zeit, die vergangen war, all der Wunden, die nicht heilen wollten, gäbe Gabriel sonstwas darum, noch einmal da zu stehen, im Schatten wie ein Idiot, um die Worte zu hören, die er nicht hatte hören sollen. Er erinnerte sich an diesen Tag, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Eigentlich hatte Gabriel nur nach Angela gesucht, hatte ihr Lächeln gesucht und das Seelenheil, das er darin fand. Als er sie im Vorzimmer zu Jacks Büro fand, war es reiner Zufall. Im Vorübergehen hatte er die Stimmen gehört, hatte Angelas Lachen erkannt, dann Jacks. Ein flüchtiger Blick durch die nicht ganz geschlossene Tür hatte ihm alles verraten, was er hatte wissen müssen. Die Blicke, die sie tauschten, die kleinen Gesten. Angelas Hand an Jacks Arm, dessen Hand an Angelas Schultern. "Angela...", hatte Jack etwas verlegen begonnen und den Rest so leise genuschelt, dass Gabriel es nicht verstand, ja vielleicht auch lieber nicht verstehen wollte. Keine weiteren Worte fielen. 

Sie küssten sich, diese beiden Menschen, die ihm so unendlich wichtig waren. Jack, sein Freund und Bruder im Geiste, für den er alles geben würde, immer und jederzeit. Für Jack ginge Gabriel durchs Feuer. Und Angela, die sein Herz erobert hatte, die ihn Dinge spüren ließ, die ihm den Atem raubten und deren Lächeln ihm Hoffnung gaben.  
Er hasste sich für den glühenden Schwall Eifersucht, der durch seine Adern zu fließen schien wie Lava. Es stand ihm nicht zu, diese Wut zu fühlen, diese Ohnmacht. Schließlich liebte er sie beide und wer war er, ausgerechnet diesen beiden Menschen ihr Glück zu missgönnen? Sein Verstand sagte ihm, er solle sich für sie freuen. Die für ihn wichtigsten Menschen waren glücklich. Doch die Pein blieb. Sein Herz wollte nicht folgen, raste und stockte in diesem Augenblick doch, setzte einen Schlag aus.  
Dieser eine Moment hatte all seine Vorsätze, offen mit Angela über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, davongefegt. Er verlor kein einziges Wort darüber, mimte den Überraschten, als Jack ihm verriet, dass die Ärztin und er jetzt ein Paar waren und log nicht einmal, als er ihnen beiden wünschte, dass sie glücklich würden. Was beinahe noch mehr schmerzte, als die beiden zusammen zu sehen, war, dass sie beide niemals wissen würden, wie er empfand. Sie würden es nie erfahren, niemals. Er musste wirklich ein Masochist sein, den Schmerz einfach erduldet zu haben und es bis heute zu tun. Für diese beiden Menschen hatte er alles geopfert.


	4. I gave up everything

_♫ Oh how I love you_

_The pain won't go away_

_Oh when I need you_

_You're always so far away_

_I cry for you_

_Leaving myself to blame_

_I died for you_

_I gave up everything ♫_

 

Schattenhaft hoben sich die Gestalten empor, drohten alles, was ihm wichtig war, zu verschlingen - bis ihm eine Lichtgestalt die Hand reichte, die Schatten verblassen und ihn beinahe vergessen ließ, dass sie noch immer da waren, bereit, ihn jeden Moment zu verschlingen. Dann aber schwand das Licht, die Dunkelheit nahm zu, schwarze Hände streckten sich aus. Gabriel wollte schreien, wollte die Lichtgestalt warnen, nach der er die Hände ausstreckte und um die er schließlich die Arme schlang. Leise, jedoch mit enervierender Vehemenz konnte er das Pochen seines Herzens hören, kaum übertönt von einem tonlosen Flüstern. Verräter. Verräter und Feinde. Überall. Overwatch wird fallen. Verräter.

Schwer atmend wachte Gabriel auf. Sein Puls raste, sein Atem klang rasselnd und abgehetzt. Für einen Augenblick schloss der Latino fest die Augen, ehe er sie wieder öffnete und sich widerwillig von dem unbequemen Bett erhob. Träume wie diese suchten ihn schon seit langem heim, immer wieder mal, immer, wenn er glaubte, sie weit genug zurückgedrängt zu haben. Gabriel war sich nur allzu sehr darüber im Klaren, was seine Alptraumvisionen bedeuteten und warum sie ihm selbst nach all der Zeit noch immer jedes Mal den kalten Angstschweiß ausbrechen ließen. Diese Angst, dieser Schmerz würde niemals enden, nicht solange er atmete und sich erinnerte. Für ihn konnte es keinen Frieden geben. Vielleicht niemals.

Die Wärme der Sonne vermochte ihn an diesem Morgen nicht zu erreichen, obgleich das helle Licht ihn trotz des halbherzig vorgezogenen Plissees blendete. In seinem Innersten hatte der Traum eine Kälte hinterlassen, die ihm über den Rücken kroch und sich hartnäckig hielt. Sogar noch, als Reaper das kleine Motel längst hinter sich gelassen hatte und den Angaben Sombras folgte, die ihm diese über den kleinen Kommunikator gab, der in seinem linken Ohr steckte und den er am Vorabend noch so geflissentlich abgelegt hatte.

 

Sein nächster Einsatzort war eben jenes Schlachtfeld, an dessen Rand er gestern Nacht bereits gestanden hatte und dessen Überlebende nicht selten in die heilenden Hände eben jener Ärztin übergeben wurden, die er besucht hatte. Das Schicksal hatte einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor, befand Gabriel im Stillen, als er Sombras Hinweisen folgte. Sie hatte hier einen unteridischen Geheimkomplex ausgemacht, in dem - zumindest hoffte Talon das - sich nicht nur eine hochmoderne Waffe im Teststadium befand sondern obendrein auch noch die entsprechenden Forschungsunterlagen.

Reaper hielt sich nicht erst damit auf, sich durch diese oder jene Reihe von Soldaten zu schleichen. Er wählte den direkten Weg. Mitten hinein. Schwarzer Rauch, der sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg bahnte, zwei Späher überrumpelte, die mit dem Leben dafür zahlten und schließlich an einer Hausruine ankam, die mehr als eine Bombe kennengelernt haben musste. Einschläge in den Wänden verrieten, dass hier Schusswechsel stattgefunden haben mussten und sich vielleicht auch jetzt noch Menschen hier aufhielten, verborgen, verbarrikadiert aus Furcht vor Angreifern. Für sie allerdings interessierte sich Gabriel nicht. Zumindest nicht, solange sie ihn nicht angriffen. Sollten sie nur zitternd bleiben, wo sie waren.

Unter seinen schweren Stiefeln knirschte der Stein, während der Assassine die Ruine erkundete. Einige Räume waren eingestürzt, überall lag Schutt und unter diesem ein Toter. Der Mann war wohl von der herabstürzenden Decke überrascht worden und lag nun unter dieser begraben. Seine Beine und ein Arm ragten heraus wie ein Mahnmal an alle, die vorübergingen. Über der ganzen Gestalt lag bereits eine dichte Staubschicht. Zwei, vielleicht drei Tage tot, mutmaßte Gabriel und stieg über die Beine des Verblichenen hinweg. Opfer wie diese und weitaus schlimmer zugerichtet hatte er bereits zu Hunderten gesehen und hinterlassen. Es berührte ihn längst nicht mehr.

 

Unbeirrt stapfte Gabriel durch die Ruine, kletterte gelenk in das obere Stockwerk, indem er eben jene eingestürzte Decke nutzte, unter der der Tote lag. Die Treppe selbst war nämlich völlig verschüttet und unpassierbar. Von draußen hörte er Schritte. Vermutlich nur ein weiteres armes Schwein, schlecht bis gar nicht ausgebildet, dem man eine Waffe in die Hand gedrückt hatte, damit er gegen die Regierung kämpfte. Die meisten Terrorristen hier waren so. Die meisten hatten keine Wahl. Ihre Dörfer waren besetzt worden, ihre Familien bedroht. Sie kämpften nicht aus Überzeugung, sondern aus Angst und mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung. Früher einmal hätte Gabriel sich darüber geärgert. Solche Gegner zu bekämpfen hatte jeder bei Overwatch gehasst, weil diese eben selbst Opfer waren. Die echten Täter, die wirklichen Terrorristen verbargen sich dahinter, planten und polarisierten, nutzten ihre Macht, um Reichtümer anzuhäufen und Menschen zu unterdrücken.

Gabriel sah sich um. Wohnungen. Das hier waren ganz normale Wohnungen gewesen. Wenn es hier wirklich eine Forschungseinrichtung gab, dann war sie wirklich gut versteckt, denn die Bewohner hätten doch jemand Ein- und Ausgehen sehen müssen, oder? Hinweise auf etwas von Interesse jedenfalls gab es hier nicht. Mit einem Satz landete Reaper wieder im Erdgeschoss, um dieses weiter zu durchsuchen. Jede Tür riss er auf, jedes Zimmer nahm er kurz in Augenschein, doch auch hier fand sich kein Hinweis darauf, dass Sombras Informationen der Wahrheit entsprachen.

"Sombra", meldete sich der Dunkelgewandete über seinen Kommunikator und wurde sofort mit einem "Für dich bin ich ganz da, gordito" belohnt, das ihm ein Seufzen entlockte. "Hier gibt es nichts. Bist du sicher, dass das hier das richtige Gebäude ist?" Einen Moment lang blieb es still, doch Gabriel wusste, die Hackerin ortete ihn vermutlich gerade und würde gleich Rückmeldung geben. "Absolut richtig, du stehst praktisch mitten drin." Missmutig brummelte er, dann blieb es wieder still in der Leitung.

 

Verborgen hinter einem Regal und halb vergraben von Schutt herabgebrochenem Putz fand Gabriel schließlich einen Durchgang. Er hasste solche Missionen. Als wäre er ein Spürhund. Viel lieber wagte er sich direkt in die Höhle des Löwen, doch Herumgesuche nach dieser nervte ihn eher. So war es schon früher gewesen. Dafür hatte er immer schon Leute wie Sombra gehabt. Hacker, Spitzel, Menschen, die unter dem Radar tätig waren und deren tägliches Brot es war, an Informationen zu gelangen, an die man eigentlich nicht kommen konnte. Dass selbst zu Blackwatch-Zeiten die meisten dieser Kontakte ohne den geringsten Zweifel als Kriminelle durchgegangen waren, hatte Gabriel dabei wenig gestört. Solange er sie unter Kontrolle halten konnte, war alles gut. Sollten sie sich nützlich machen und wenn nicht, dann würden sie im Knast landen. Mit solchen Deals hatte er einige geködert.

Angela, erinnerte er sich, hatte das nie gut geheißen. Sie hatte die Ideale Overwatchs hochgehalten, doch sogar Jack hatte einsehen müssen, dass Blackwatch für das größere Gut nötig war und man manche Regeln besser beugte, wenn man Prioritäten setzte. Wie oft hatten sich er und Angela in den Haaren gehabt, hatten einander sogar angeschrien? Oft genug. Gabe hatte das immer bereut. Es hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, dass zwischen ihr und ihm eine Kluft lag, die schier unüberwindbar war. Er hatte so sehr an ihrer Seite sein wollen - wollte es noch heute! - allerdings hatte Gabriel ihre hohen Ideale nie ausfüllen können, wenngleich er diese festen Überzeugungen an Angela immer geliebt hatte. Sie war so nah gewesen und doch so unerreichbar fern. Hätte Gabriel jemandem die Schuld daran geben wollen, so hätte er sie nur sich selbst geben können. Wäre er ein besserer Mann gewesen, hätte sie ihn vielleicht mit anderen Augen gesehen und er hätte diesen sanften Blick auf sich ruhen spüren können, mit dem die schöne Ärztin seinen besten Freund bedachte. Hätte. Aber nein. Er hatte all dies längst aufgegeben und die Maske Reapers angelegt.


	5. I died for you

_♫ Oh how I love you_

_The pain won't go away_

_Oh when I need you_

_You're always so far away_

_I cry for you_

_Leaving myself to blame_

_I died for you_

_I gave up everything ♫_

 

Hinter der Geheimtür hatte ihn eine schmale Treppe hinabgeführt, bestimmt zwei Geschosse - also unter den Keller, mutmaßte Gabriel. Die schale Beleuchtung flackernder Lampen erhellte den Weg nur unzulänglich, sodass er jeden Schritt bewusst tat, um nicht zu stürzen oder seine Anwesenheit preiszugeben. Die Treppe endete an einer schweren Sicherheitstür, die Reaper langsam aufzog, war sie zu seiner Überraschung und Freude zugleich doch nicht verschlossen. Immerhin dieses Ärgernis blieb ihm erspart, wenn schon sonst nichts. Nur ein leises Klicken verriet, dass die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Vor Reaper lag nun ein kurzer Flur, hell erleuchtet von Neonröhren. Vier Türen zweigten ab. Zwei davon führten zu Toilettenräumen, die durchsuchte Gabriel als erstes, doch beide stellten sich als leer heraus. Keine Staubschicht überzog die Waschbecken, keine schlammigen Fußspuren auf dem Boden. Die Sauberkeit gab klar Aufschluss darüber, dass hier nicht geplündert worden war und die Räume zumindest bis vor kurzem noch aktiv genutzt wurden. Die dritte Tür führte in ein Treppenhaus, das Reaper zwar hinaufblickte, aber dann nicht weiter untersuchte, sondern einfach den Notriegel von innen vorlegte. Von dort könnte ihm also niemand in den Rücken fallen.

Blieb die vierte Tür, welche Gabriel vorsichtig aufschob und doch noch in der Bewegung innehielt. Aus dem Raum konnte er Schritte hören, dann das unnachahmliche Geräusch, wie eine Waffe durchgeladen wurde. Ohne zu zögern löste er seine Gestalt auf, verwandelte sich in einen Schwall schwarzen Rauches und drang auf diese Weise, schier unverletzbar - oder zumindest glaubten das die meisten - in den Raum ein.

 

Noch ehe er seine feste Gestalt wieder angenommen hatte, war ihm bereits klar, wer ihm hier gegenüberstand. Das Aufblitzen des roten Visors, das warme Licht goldener Flügel. Soldier: 76 und Mercy. Overwatch. Jack und Angela. Von allen, die sich ihm in den Weg hätten stellen können, waren es ausgerechnet diese beiden. Das Schicksal hatte wirklich einen grausamen Sinn für Humor. Jeden anderen der Agenten Overwatchs hätte er ohne mit der Wimper versucht zu töten und er wusste, bei Jack konnte ihn das kleinste Zögern das Leben kosten. Sie beide kannten einander viel zu gut, wussten wie der jeweils andere dachte und kämpfte. Jack kannte jeder seiner Stärken und Schwächen, ebenso wie Gabriel seine kannte. Bei ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung hatte er die Überraschung auf seiner Seite gehabt, Jack allerdings Ana, weshalb sie beide heute noch hier standen. Andernfalls hätte er seinen einstigen besten Freund früher womöglich getötet - und es anschließend bereut. All der Dinge zum Trotz, die sie trennten und zu Feinden machten, konnte Gabriel doch nicht abschütteln, was sie beide für einander einst gewesen waren. Kollegen, beste Freunde, Brüder.

Dennoch schoss er. Die Kugeln verfehlten die beiden Menschen, doch Gabriel hatte nicht einmal halbherzig gezielt. Jack zu töten, das brächte er womöglich über sich. Irgendwie. Aber nicht hier und jetzt, während Angela zusah. Das konnte er ihr nicht antun. Nicht nach allem, was geschehen war, was sie für ihn getan hatte und was sie für ihn war. Ein Licht im Dunkeln, ein Schimmer der Hoffnung, dass er unter Reapers Maske doch noch immer Gabriel Reyes war. Jack erwiderte das Feuer. Pulsmunition, erkannte Gabriel sofort und konnte einem Treffer nur knapp entgehen, indem er sich erneut in Rauch auflöste, um den Raum ein gutes Stück weit zu durchqueren. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er den blauen Strahl sehen, der seinen Freund mit dem Stab der Ärztin verband. Auf lange Sicht würden sie nicht Katz' und Maus spielen können. Er kannte Jack gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der sich nicht zurückhalten würde. An Jacks Stelle täte er das nämlich auch nicht. Hinter seiner Maske zierte ein bitteres Lächeln Gabriels Züge. An Jacks Stelle würde er auch alles tun, was nötig war, um Angela vor dem Monster namens Reaper zu beschützen. Auch wenn das mitnichten hieß, er würde sich nicht wehren.

 

Gabriel konnte nicht einmal sagen, wann sich diese Situation in der Hitze des Gefechts ergeben hatte, aber als Jack zu Boden ging, konnte er nicht anders als gleichermaßen Erleichterung wie Schuld zu empfinden. Er würde Jack  töten, wenn er musste, auch wenn er das nicht wollte. Zwar konnte Gabriel nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die Wunde, auf die Jack seine Hand presste und aus der dickes Blut zu Boden tropfte, nicht lebensbedrohlich war, doch das spielte letzten Endes keine Rolle. Mit einem gezielten Tritt beförderte er Jacks Waffe aus dessen Reichweite. Den Lauf seiner eigenen Waffe hingegen richtete er drohend auf den am Boden knienden Soldaten. Dann allerdings lenkte ein Klicken seine Aufmerksamkeit in Richtung Mercy, in deren Richtung er sofort mit der anderen Waffe zielte. Die Ärztin selbst hielt ihre kleine Pistolemit beiden Händen umklammert, die sie unverwandt auf ihn richtete.

"Was jetzt, Doc?", grollte er in Richtung der blonden Frau, die ihn entschlossen anfunkelte und doch zögerte. Sie hätte schießen können, doch sie hatte es nicht getan, obwohl ihr eigenes Leben auch auf dem Spiel stand. Wer zuerst schoss, würde den anderen womöglich töten. Wenn einer von ihnen schoss. Angela sagte kein Wort. Seine innere Stimme höhnte bereits, dass er doch nicht abdrücken würde. Niemals und unter keinen Umständen. 

Ein leises, bitteres Lachen entrang sich Gabriels Kehle, dann traf ihn die Kugel.

 

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Sie würde schießen. Nicht um ihretwillen, aber sicher um Jacks willen. Es tat kaum weh. Gabriel hatte immer erwartet, wenn er eines Tages starb, dann würde sein ganzer Körper schmerzen, würde er sich wünschen, zu sterben. Doch stattdessen fühlte er sich vielmehr wie betäubt und bemerkte kaum, wie er zu Boden sank, wie seine Sicht verschwamm und sich in rasantem Tempo eine rote Pfütze unter ihm ausbreitete. "Gut gezielt", brachte er halblaut hervor. Genau so, wie er es ihr immer gepredigt hatte. Ziel auf Herz oder Kopf, wenn du jemanden sicher ausschalten willst. Sonst könnte es dich oder deine Kollegen das Leben kosten. Wie oft hatten sie darüber diskutiert? Wie oft hatte sie bei den Übungen absichtlich auf Beine und Arme geschossen?

Gerne hätte er die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt. Sie noch einmal berührt, vielleicht die Träne von ihrer Wange gewischt, die er glaubte, auszumachen, doch dafür fehlte ihm bereits die Kraft. Doch das war in Ordnung. Er würde hier sterben, damit sie und Jack leben konnten, damit er sie nicht töten musste. Für diese beiden Menschen war Gabriel bereit, zu sterben, war es immer gewesen, selbst wenn es ironisch anmuten mochte. Für sie gäbe er alles. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, gut verborgen unter der weißen Maske, als Gabriel seinen letzten, matten Atemzug tat. Minuten, ehe jemand die Maske beiseite zöge, um dem Mann darunter die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder kein Happy End von mir. o_o" Irgendwie scheint sich das durchzuziehen. Vielleicht ja nächstes Mal?


End file.
